A Dance With Dragons
by CrystalMagic
Summary: something i wrote for a class last year, better then my other postings


The Dance of Dragons 

Based on: A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin

By CrystalMagic

I DON'T OWN ANYTHYING BUT THE 3 NEW DRAGONS

Ok, I wrote thins for core last year, so not to good….

Tell me if you want me to keep writing….

They called her Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons, The Unburnt, Dany, and other mindless names. But she was Queen Daenerys Targaryen- rightful queen of the seven kingdoms. But there was one problem, she wasn't in the seven kingdoms, she was in the free cities across the black sea. Her whole family was dead. Killed by the usurper, King Robert. Now dead by the hands, or hooves of a wild bore. Now his wife, Queen Cersei, named she and her brother's basterd son King. King Joffrey held the iron throne, the throne that was rightfully hers. The thought of that boy's ass on the throne made her sick. She had raised the coin to by a troop of the best-trained soldiers in the free cities- they felt no pain, had no mercy, and no loyalty once the master changed. The only ones that remained loyal where her three male dragons, Drogon as black as ash, Viseriopn as green as jade, and Rhaegal as gold as the sun, the only dragons alive. The last dragon lived over three thousand years past, hers woken by the heat of her husband burning on his deathbed, her Khal Draco, her sun and stars, he was gone, it still hurt her to think of her late husband as she last saw him, dieing of his wound, lying there in pain. But that was her past, this was her future.

They set out in the warships Daenerys had gotten by the kindness of Xaro Xhoan Daxos, a rich merchant of olives and spice. They had horses, men, food, spice, and almost everything under the sun. But in limited quantities. They sailed on a windy day, her dragons where restless, they made such a noise she let them out to the deck where they flew up to the sky and tumbled into one another. She watched them play and soon it was dark, she called them to her and went to her bed with them in tow, they were always with her, no matter what. On the fourth day, they saw sea birds, a good sign, though they didn't see shore for another three days, when they spotted land, everyone was joyful. The joy stopped when they found no port to land at, no people, just trees. They found a bay to stop to rest onshore for the night. Daenerys sent her fastest ship to do some scouting and find out where they were, they were gone almost a moons turn and hope was all but lost. Then, they came. They where a fortnight north of the wall. The wall was 800 feet height according to the stories the bards told, impossible to climb, and harder to go around. It stretched all the way from one coast to the other, almost 500 leagues long, and the worst part, well manned. Daenerys decided to go to the wall on foot and get a closer look.

All was well for the first seven days, after that it got harder, the snow started, winter was coming. They were soon in the heart of the forest, where the children of the forest played, the people who had the magic of the woods, but the children where long dead. Yet on the third day of the 2nd week, they came to a grove. "What's this?" asked Daenerys. "Do you know?" she asked her hand maids as she picked a small dagger from a tree, the blade was not metal, but a dark, almost black glass, the hilt pure gold with rubies. "Dragon glass! I have only seen it in books, but this must be dragon glass" said Sir Jorah, her bodyguard. On another tree one of her hand servants found swords of the glass with hilts of carved jade, and on another tree, helms of every look to them, one with snakes on top, another with a toad, all made of dragon glass. "MY QUEEN!" came the call, "Please come, look, we have found something, if it pleases you" a boy of ten came running. "I will see it" replied Daenerys, they started off in the way the boy had come, passing trees of meat, fruit, gold, silver, and one that had tiger skins, very rare and valuable. The boy had finally stopped she looked around "what did you find boy?" he pointed, up on the top branches in a great steel armor tree, she saw it, the finest crown, small enough to look fitting on a queen, yet ornate enough for a king. "Boy- who found the crown?" "I did my queen, may I be of service?" "Yes, fetch me the crown, then, tell everyone to pick as much off the trees as they can and bring the finest to me, and they can keep what they can carry." "You are most kind my queen" he said as he started to climb. 

After they had set up camp in the enchanted orchard, eat their fill on the most delicious roast pork and game from the trees, the camp settled in. Daenerys looked at her new things. Five daggers-one of gold, one of silver, one of jade, one of steel, and the last of dragon glass. Her crown- made of gold, silver, steel, and stones in a pattern of three dragons, one black, one green, and one gold- the colors of her house. She took it as a sign of good fortune. The men had found a suit of armor in her size, made of a metal unknown to her, impossible to break. There was Evan a sword of the fabled valyrian steel, said to always keep its edge and never has a man fallen when fighting with it. She had gotten so many things; she had to get four packhorses to carry them.

The days passed, her men would not move out. Every night the trees would re-grow everything taken, making a second of everything and even new things finer then the last time. All finer, but of course, the crown and sword of valyrian steel. And the men would still not move, She had started to think of ways to trick the men, but they never left her alone- always showing her something new she would "just love" they said her dragons would not like it here if it were not for the tree with the three dragon eggs, they started playing with them, sitting on them, hoping to hatch them they did not know what the mother of dragons knew, the eggs needed fire- fire hotter then fire- dragon fire. She tried to show them, and Viserion got the idea and started to try to hatch his egg. Every day he would spend his day practicing his dragon fire on his egg, then one day, it started to hatch-and so did the other eggs- now there were three female dragons one black as ash, one green as jade, and one as gold as the sun.

Should I keep going?? I wrote this about a year ago and never thought about it…. so it's up to you guys if I keep going with it.


End file.
